Poems
by EverythingEver
Summary: Just some poems inspired by Doctor Who.


p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"The Doctor/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;"He's endearing but obliviousp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The cleverest man you'll ever meetp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The weary travelerp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The Lonely Godp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Distracted easilyp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"He loves the impossiblep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A difficult problem p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The hardest puzzlep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"He talks a mile a minutep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"No chance to keep upp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"He starts to runp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Off and away through the starsp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"His head's in the cloudsp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The Oncoming Storm p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The Predatorp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The Doctorp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Bad Wolfspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"In Modern Days p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"And Future Timesp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Through older daysp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Throughout all timep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The wolf is waiting,p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Stalking, watchingp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Burning Throughp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"And bringing lifep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Wild destructionp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Greater godsp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Rising Up and p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Crumbling Downp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Torchwoodspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A manor housep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"At peace once morep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Must turn to a greater Warp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"To save and Empire p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Piece by Piecep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Collecting other's toysp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Their reach will spreadp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"And Jack will comep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"One hundred Years Beforep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"The walls will crackp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"And more come through p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Then ever had Beforep  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"span style="text-decoration: underline;"The Masterspan/p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A history, a Christmas Starp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"All along the drums of warp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A scientist, a laser penp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"Utopia is found againp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A fairytale, a wife, a watchp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A death is just another notchp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"A master angel, hypnosisp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman';"All caused by his psychosisp  
>p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 12.0px 'Times New Roman'; min-height: 15.0px;" p 


End file.
